Love feathers
by mystic waters123
Summary: Lugia love Ho-oh,but is she worthy enough to love him? Perhaps not...But in the end, she would know that she had already captured his heart. Ho-ohxlugia


Hi, this is my first one-shot fanfic!Hope that you all will like critiscism welcomed!

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES!(How I wish that it is not so...)

I just don't get it… why? Why can't I ever be as beautiful as him? Is it just because that I have only two colours? But that does not seem fair, does it? I mean, even drab and ugly creatures do not deserve to be overlooked and forgotten by every one, discriminated behind their backs…

Yet here I am, pondering the reason behind my imperfection, forgotten by everyone, heart stabbed by everyone. I recalled this morning's saga, a time of sorrow, and my tears had run dry then…

Today was the first legendary meeting. I was so happy that I had almost forgotten to groom my feathers, so excited that I accidentally bumped into a tree in my euphoria .I can still remember the ecstatic whoop of joy that I sang into the air, as if it is going to be my prom night.

I was excited, no doubt because of the fact that I have a crush on Ho-oh. Oh, he is just like Prince charming whom all girls dreamt about…I had practically melted when I saw him during that one full-moon night, his gorgeous feathers shimmering under the moonlight. And on that that night, I had told myself that I will capture his heart, no matter what ; my life is filled with another purpose- to have his heart and soul with me forever…

However, fantasies aren't reality, and I learnt the painful truth that day. I walked into the hall of origin, envisioning his kiss on my cheeks, enjoying the vision so much so that I did not realize that all eyes are on me. Even, I giggled to myself dreamily, as I projected the thought of his soft embrace into my mind, liking his gentle tongue as it explored my body …

Apparently, the girl legendaries are in their conversations again, and I can see at least three fingers being pointed in my direction. When I casted a curious glance at them, Shaymin looked at me with an edge of slyness and humor. She yelled at me. "Hey, ugly duckling! Who are you thinking about? If it is ho-oh, you must have gulp down too much alcohol!" Her words stung me, and they hurt my pride. Thoughts bombarded my mind: Me? The sea guardian, ugly?

I hollered back," What do you mean by me being ugly?" The girls whispered among themselves again as I stood there cross-winged. I heard mummers of joy and these were followed by loud snorts of laughter." Looks like someone is still living in a fantasy…"

"You aren't giving me an answer." "Oh, you don't know _**ugly**_? It is as in, _**repulsive**_ and _**disgusting**_." Shaymin responded coolly and sarcastically. To emphasize her point, she wrinkled her nose at me, and smirked.

I felt my temper rising as I shouted at her in anger, "take that back!" "I will not!" I started to glare at her, only to see her crowd of pals jeering at me and they soon started up a chant, "Ugly duckling, ugly Lugia…."I screamed at them to stop, but they chanted it at an even louder volume. I lowered my head down in shame and humiliation, they are right, I am ugly… I do not have the right to love someone like him…

And who is to arrive at this moment? Ho-oh. He is completely baffled when he saw me weep. "Lugia, are you alright?" He asked. His voice, the sound which I adored most in the world, rang in my head. Yet, at that crazy moment, my mind snapped. I, with fresh tears streaming down my ashen cheeks, yelled at him." why do you care about me? I am not worthy of your concern, leave me alone!"

I do not need to look, I knew that he is stupefied and shocked to such an extent that he couldn't even speak. Taking my chance, I flew away on my dull, drab wings, back to my home, back to the place of hopeless dreams…

Now, back to the present… I can only sob and cry in my chamber till I am devoid of tears…But wait! Those majestic multi-coloured feathers near the opening of my cave…I cry no more, and stood up straight as I brushed the remnants of my tears away with my wings. Soon, I greeted my visitor with a shy smile.

"You are not ugly, you're beautiful. And nobody deserves my love more than you…"Ho-oh pulled me into an embrace. His dark eyes continued to weave their mesmerizing spell over me… I blushed when he looked at me deeply in the eyes, and by love, I had finally found the courage to tell him my heart's truth. "I love you…" "I love you too…"

Please take some time to review this story,thank you!


End file.
